Ice and Peaches
by sweet-dispositionn
Summary: "When you have worries in your heart, your chest hurts. It aches, making you desire that the pain be gone or that it would have never appeared. Hitsugaya did not believe Hinamori deserved that pain. Not only the pain of a blade being impaled through your chest, but the pain of being betrayed by the person you put you're entire trust in." HitsuHina one-shot R


**A/N:** Not only have I been inspired by all the stories published on this fandom, I have also been inspired by Kubo-sensei's intrigue and bewitching character designs.

I've decided to try publishing a couple of one-shots before I try posting a multi-chapter story . . . Soon enough readers, soon enough. Think of it as practice for my brain.

:•.Owari.•:

* * *

A _HitsuHina_ one-shot . . .

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ice and Peaches

**:•.Owari.•:**

* * *

_"If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you."_

_:•.Owari.•:_

* * *

When you have worries in your heart, your chest hurts. It aches; making you desire that the pain be gone or that it would have never appeared.

Hitsugaya did not believe Hinamori deserved that pain.

Not only the pain of a blade being impaled through your chest, but the pain of being betrayed by the person you put your entire trust in, the one and only reason why you became a shinigami.

_**No one**_ deserved the amount of pain that loomed over the lifeless girl in the hospital bed. _**No one**_ would understand how she felt and it pained the young taichō.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō stood over Hinamori Momo, the fukutaichō of the fifth squad as she lay with a breathing mask over her face.

It had been two months after the defeat of Aizen and with luck the members of the Gotei 13 were recovering well, training so that something like Aizen would never happen again.

All except . . . Hinamori.

The female fukutaichō was still recovering from the past events of the Winter War. She remained within the confinements of Squad Twelve's research institute, undergoing organ regeneration.

Hitsugaya remembered it clearly: all that took place on October 11th. When the taichōs had all attacked Aizen, they believed it was truly the end. Tōshirō had given the final blow when with his zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru impaled Aizen's chest.

His grip tightened on the sword, hatred and all swarmed through his powerful, frozen reiatsu. To others, it meant the end of his terror . . . but to Hitsugaya, it meant as a reminder of what he did to Momo. He wanted Aizen to feel the same pain, the same shock of terror as his former fukutaichō.

It was the pain of being stabbed in the chest by your former colleague.

But Tōshirō did not show it on his face, only in his blade. Then when relief had finally settled over, Ichigo had called out to him and co.

The captains had only come to realize it was only an illusion created by Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen's zanpakutō. They were all shocked to see that their attacks filled with hate were directed towards Hinamori, sweet Hinamori.

A flowering peach and it was her friend, icy and cold who shoved the frozen intent blade into her chest. Her blooming had stopped. His body when limp and he couldn't move for a moment. He was trying to gather things in his head.

When did this happen? He thought that she was recovering from the release form of those arrancars. He thought she was safe. The only thing he could think about was getting her to safety.

He remembered laying her body onto a building, away from all the commotion. It was only then when she regained a bit of her conscience when she asked, "_S-shirō-chan, dōshite_?"

Seeing her in pain, sent Hitsugaya in rage and he went all out. It all happened to fast and he awoken on the large piece of concrete which was torn from the ground, the right half of his body sprawled out somewhere else.

But the only thing that went through his mind was that he couldn't protect her.

Not the childish protection he had desired once when he was a child, but the protection that would actually mean something. He became a captain and with the abilities he possessed it was still not enough.

After he recovered, the young taichō secluded himself in a cave and trained long and hard so he could protect his childhood friend, his blooming peach.

She was one of the kindest in the Seireitei and even though at times she did not respect his rank by calling him, "Hitsugaya-kun" it brought him happiness and recollection of his times in Rukongai. He would often reply with, "Bed-wetter Momo" just for the fun of it, but he would only let himself know.

It had been so long since he last heard her call him "Shirō-chan" and she just had to use it at that time.

He missed seeing her come into his office with that bright smile of hers. That sweet, peachy voice of hers that sent chills down his spine.

The way she called him "Hitsugaya-kun" was something missed the most. How he longed to have one simple conversation.

_"Hitsugaya-kun . . ."_

_"That's Hitsugaya-__**taichō**__ to you."_

He closed his eyes and imagined her smile. Just once, let that smile bloom on her face. Her cheeks flushed like a fresh peach.

"S-shirō-chan . . ."

He quickly opened his eyes. It may have not been her normal voice; it was hoarse and quite tired. But it didn't matter; it was still_ his_ Momo, _his_ peach.

"Mo- Hinamori, you're awake?" he asked in his usual way, showing concern but not too much to break his icy demeanor.

Her straight, dark brown hair disheveled, sprawled out in a tangled mess across the pillow her head laid on. Her bangs covered her eyes in quite the unattractive manner, but who could blame her. She was unconscious for two months.

The fukutaichō looked around for a moment, trying to gain hold of her surroundings. Tōshirō saw her confuse look and answered the question she was bound to ask.

"You're in the fourth division's medical room," he spoke, "You were taken to the Twelfth division for operations on your internal organs. You're recovering, so try to take it easy, Hinamori." He had many things to say besides that, but he kept it to himself.

Surprising him, she gave out a hardy laugh. "I see. I had you and the others worried, ne? Gomen ne, Shirō-chan."

Why would she apologize? He wanted to just yell at her. He wanted to say that it was his fault she was in this condition.

"Don't be foolish. It was Aizen, but don't worry. He's been passed judgment on."

A few moments of silence . . .

"So . . . Aizen-taichō is paying for what he's done, ne?"

Why did she still call him captain?

"Hinamori, I-"

"There's no need to worry, Shirō-chan," she turned her head to face him. A smile slowly appeared on her face. "I was naïve and I was still caught up on Aizen-taichō. After all, he was the reason I wanted to become a Shinigami. I still believed that there was a reason behind what he was doing, but I now see that the Aizen-taichō who wanted to destroy the World of the Living was not the Aizen-taichō who I trusted."

"Momo . . ."

She closed her eyes and smiled again, "So . . . arigatō, Shirō-chan. I'll become stronger so you won't have to worry anymore . . . so I can protect myself."

What could he say? Don't worry about it? No, he couldn't. So what could the icy dragon say to the peach?

"Momo, you don't have to blame yourself. There's no need to make yourself stronger because you already are," he said. _Because I couldn't protect you, you're in this condition. I impaled you with my sword, so why are you smiling? Just what keeps you smiling?_

"I'm just glad you're okay, Momo." Momo looked up at her childhood friend. She could tell by the way he was acting that he was clearly worried about the situation that he was pulling through for her.

Once again, she smiled that bright smile of hers despite her weak state. Her hand reached out and she ran her fingers through his ivory hair before ruffling it. He was still her old, Shirō-chan, always trying to protect her.

At first, Hitsugaya would have been annoyed at her sudden action. But he let it slide.

"Arigatō . . ." she thanked him and that brought a smirk to his face.

"Looks like little Shirō has a girlfriend."

The moment between the two came to an abrupt stop as Tōshirō looked up in embarassment.

At the door way, were the fukutaichōs of the Gotei 13. Abarai Renji and Masumoto Rangiku were giving the teens cheeky grins. Lieutenant Kira had a flushed look to his face as so did Hisagi. Looks like they were drunk . . . again.

Hitsugaya's cheeks flushed at the crowd who was at the door way. It would be only natural that the drunks would follow the newly awakened reiatsu Momo gave off.

Masumoto tumbled over to her taichō, hiccupping on the way and ignoring the glare she was recieving. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her large breasts shoving into the side of his face.

"T-taichō," she slurred, "You never t-told me you were seein' Momo-chan."

He heard Kira and Hisagi giggling like school girls and Renji cat-calling.

Momo's cheeks flushed at the thought of her and Tōshirō dating.

"Looks like Momo's sweetness got ta him," Renji said cockily.

Hitsugaya grumbled and pushed his drunken fukutaichō off of him. How did they get in here anyway?

"I'm not dating, Hinamori! And that is Hitsugaya-taichō to you," he grabbed Masumoto by her collar. "You're coming with me and Momo . . ."

The flushed girl looked up at the boy, his presence had suddenly change._ He's still growing up._

"Yes," she answered him.

"Get better. I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Arigatō."

"If ya aren't datin', w-why did you call Momo-chan by her first name?"

"MASUMOTO!"

* * *

**:•.Owari.•:**

**A/N: **So much sweetness was thrown into this; I know you can shoot me now. Just a small one-shot and nothing more. Feel free to review and fave if you like.


End file.
